


Jaden I° parte

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [68]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La prima apparizione di uno Jaden più grandicello.Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Prompt Lista 2: 26. Oc.Fandom: Dragonball.Parole: 1930.Titolo: Jaden I° parteElly appartiene a TheBlueMusketeer. La ringrazio anche per il suo essere stata fondamentale nella realizzazione di questa storia.





	1. Chapter 1

Jaden I° parte

 

< Stavolta ce la faccio. Giuro. Ci vuole soltanto un po’ di spinta in più. Vedremo chi la spunta > si disse il ragazzino.

Un ramo gracile e sottile si spezzò rumorosamente sotto il peso del bambino che si voltò di scatto. Le sue lunghe orecchie aguzze tremolarono. Guardò in basso e deglutì a vuoto, ma strinse le labbra e corrugò le sopracciglia, afferrando più saldamente il ramo che aveva sopra di sé. Si diede una spinta con le gambe e vi saltò su sedendovi a cavalcioni.

“Sì!” esultò allegro, tirando indietro il gomito, i lunghi capelli biondi raccolti in una coda si mossero contro il vento e i suoi grandi occhi blu brillarono. Prese il piccolo papillon bianco che aveva legato al colletto e lo allargò, afferrò le maniche dell’elegante camicina blu che indossava e le arrotolò su per le braccia, inspirando l’aria fresca del mattino. I piccoli muscoletti dai contorni rossi si tesero contro la stoffa e il piccolo fece una risata guardando un uccellino rosso raggiungere il proprio nido davanti a sé.

“Ehi!” lo chiamò sporgendo una manina verso l’animaletto.

L’uccellino cantò allegramente e fece frusciare le ali, poi spiccò il volo ruotandogli attorno per qualche secondo.

Il piccolo rise divertito e lo salutò con la manina mentre si allontanava.

“Ciao, torna presto!” gli disse. Dondolò le gambe nel vuoto, ancora a cavalcioni sul ramo solido e guardò sotto di sé. Rabbrividì, i piedini oscillavano in aria e lui mugolò di soddisfazione.

“Wow”, commentò sottovoce, “guarda quanto è alto!”  
Udì in lontananza delle voci concitate e delle risate e si voltò verso la festa. La grande cupola della Capsule Corporation brillava sotto il sole e lui socchiuse gli occhi infastiditi dalla luce.

< Mamma e papà si arrabbieranno, se mi trovano qui. _Ma_ io mi annoio così tanto alle feste della signora Bulma... a nessuno va mai di giocare  > si disse.

All’improvviso, una voce fin troppo familiare lo chiamò.

“Jaden! Quante volte ti ho detto di non arrampicarti sugli alberi?! Scendi immediatamente da lì!”.

Il bambino sussultò e arrossì guardando sotto di sé.

Junior incrociò le braccia al petto con aria severa, le antenne oscillavano contro il vento. I polsini neri spuntavano sulle estremità delle braccia e la divisa nera era gonfiata dal vento e tenuta immobile dalla cintura bianca in vita. Una giacca nera lunga fino alle ginocchia oscillava dietro di lui e il largo cappuccio si sollevava riatterrando a tratti sulle sue spalle.

“ _Ma_ papà!” si lamentò il piccolo, “Sono appena salito, ci ho messo così tanto!”.  
“Non m’importa quanto ci hai messo, vieni immediatamente giù prima che venga a prenderti io!” lo riprese il genitore.  
Jaden sospirò affranto e chiuse gli occhi inerpicandosi giù per il grosso tronco dell’albero.

 _< _ Che noia _ >, _si lamentò tra sé, < Ho già assaggiato tutto quello che c’era da assaggiare e ho già fatto il bagno in piscina. Mi annoierò da morire >.

Il piccolo raggiunse Junior, che si abbassò sulle ginocchia per guardarlo negli occhi. Le iridi azzurre, uguali a quelle di sua madre, brillarono al centro del faccino paffuto e offeso del bambino.

Junior scosse la testa e sospirò.

“Sei una peste di prima categoria. Cosa ti avevo detto riguardo all’essere ospiti in casa di altri?”.  
Dietro di loro apparve Elly con le braccia incrociate sul petto e un’espressione arresa. Sospirò e si ravviò i lunghi capelli biondi dietro le orecchie.

“Ah, ecco dove ti eri cacciato!” esclamò guardando fisso il figlioletto, “Si può sapere perché ti allontani sempre? Tutti mi stanno chiedendo di te alla festa e non sono ancora riuscita a portarti da nessuno!”.  
Jaden si aggrappò ai pantaloni di suo padre e si nascose dietro di lui arrossendo.

“Non voglio venire”, mugolò, “Mi vergogno.”  
Junior sospirò e roteò gli occhi accarezzandogli la testa.

“Andiamo, Jaden, conosci tutti, ormai. Non essere timido”.  
Jaden scosse energicamente la testa e chiuse gli occhi.

“No”.  
“Jaden, non essere testardo”. La voce di Junior si era indurita.  
“Posso almeno sapere di chi è che ti vergogni così tanto?” domandò sua madre, piegandosi sulle ginocchia con un sorriso.

Jaden tirò su col naso e indicò qualcuno in lontananza.

“D-del signor Gohan” disse in un soffio.

Junior sgranò gli occhi.

“Come, scusa? Di Gohan? E perché?”.  
Il bimbo non rispose, alzò le spalle e abbassò gli occhi imbarazzato.

“E’ sempre tanto gentile con me…”, mormorò tormentandosi l’orlo della camicina blu, “e io non riesco mai a parlargli.”

Elly e Junior si scambiarono un’occhiata e si lasciarono sfuggire un sorriso reciproco.

Junior prese in braccio Jaden, gli risistemò il papillon sul colletto e il bambino nascose il faccino nella curva del collo del padre, stringendo la stoffa della sua divisa con le manine.

“Vuoi sapere una cosa?” gli disse, “Da bambino Gohan era proprio come te”.

Il piccolo scattò e guardò il Demon Prince con gli occhi lucidi.

“D-dici davvero?”.  
Junior annuì e Jaden ritrovò il colorito sulle guance paffutelle.

“E ti dirò anche un segreto”, Aggiunse Junior guardando Elly, “a Gohan piacciono moltissimo i libri”.  
Jaden s’illuminò e quattro piccoli canini aguzzi spuntarono dalla sua bocca quando questa si aprì in un sorriso felice. Saltò giù dalla presa del padre e corse verso la festa senza più esitazioni.

“Signor Gohan _! Signor Gohan_!” gridò correndo verso il giovane Son.

Gohan si girò di scatto verso Jaden e fece un largo sorriso.

“Jaden!” esclamò, “Dove ti eri cacciato? Non vedevo l’ora di incontrarti! Accipicchia, quanto sei cresciuto! Quanti anni hai, adesso?”.  
Jaden mise le mani dietro la schiena e si dondolò.

“Cinque”.

“Oh, accidenti, ma allora sei proprio un ometto!” disse Gohan. Si abbassò e fece una carezza sulla testa al piccolo che sorrise felice.  
“Papà mi ha detto… che le piacciono tanto i libri, signor Gohan”, disse speranzoso, “N-non è che posso… ehm, se non disturbo… vederne qualcuno, per favore?”.  
Gohan tirò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere, posò sul tavolo il bicchiere con l’aranciata che stava reggendo e lo prese in braccio sollevandolo con leggerezza.

“Solo se prometti di chiamarmi semplicemente Gohan!”.  
Jaden sorrise e annuì battendo le manine.

Gohan lo mise giù, lo prese per mano e lo portò con sé in casa Briefs.

Elly sospirò, incrociò le braccia e si accoccolò con la schiena contro il petto di Junior.

Il Demon Prince sorrise e le ravviò una ciocca di capelli.

“Che fatica questo cucciolo, eh?” chiese Elly ridendo.

Junior sollevò le sopracciglia ed espirò.

“Per forza, è tutto sua madre”.  
Elly rise e colpì Junior con un lieve pugno sul petto.

“Ma se siete due gocce d’acqua! È tale e quale a te, lo sai. Io non sono mai stata tanto timida”.  
“Non è timido, è educato” ribatté Junior.  
“Sai che è merito mio, se è così gentile con tutti” disse Elly.

“Se continui a dargliele tutte vinte, dubito che riuscirai a ottenere qualcosa con lui” borbottò Junior.  
“E tu invece, che non gliene lasci vinta neanche una? Lo hai fatto scendere dall’albero in un batter d’occhio” ribatté Elly.  
“Avrebbe potuto farsi male, lo sai. Questo non è che l’ennesimo brutto vizio che ha preso da te. E comunque, voi saiyan siete sempre pessimi, quanto a comportamento. Ammetterai che è tutto merito mio, stavolta.”  
Elly storse il naso:  
“Già, devo ammettere che in fondo ho sempre sperato che avesse il tuo carattere. Se fosse stato come me, ti avremmo reso la vita un inferno”.  
Junior ridacchiò e le sollevò il mento.

“Sareste stati comunque l’inferno più bello di tutto l’universo.”  
Le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò stringendola a sé.

“Credi che abbia già iniziato a stordire Gohan di domande?” chiese la saiyan versandosi da bere in un bicchiere di plastica.

Junior alzò le spalle: “Spero per Gohan di no.”  
Qualche istante dopo, Jaden uscì di corsa da casa di Bulma con un gran sorriso, stringendo tra le mani un volume grosso quasi quanto lui seguito a ruota da Gohan, sorridente e con le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

“Mamma, papà, guardate qui!” gridò entusiasta mostrando il libro a Junior ed Elly.

“Che cos’è, amore mio?” chiese Elly curiosa baciandolo rumorosamente sulla guancia.

Jaden si pulì freneticamente il faccino arrossandolo, corrugò la fronte e rimproverò la madre guardandosi attorno con circospezione.

“Mamma, non davanti a _tutti_ , uffa!” si lamentò a denti stretti.

Elly alzò le mani e roteò gli occhi.

“Come al solito, va bene, va bene!” capitolò.  
Jaden mostrò il libro a sua madre e lei gli sorrise.

“Tesoro, ma questa è matematica. Sei proprio sicuro che…”.

Jaden la interruppe annuendo energicamente.

“Me l’ha regalato il signor Gohan!”.  
“Gohan e basta”, lo corresse il giovane ammonendolo con un dito e un sorriso.

“È bellissimo, mamma! Mi piace!”. Concluse Jaden.

Junior guardò Gohan e sollevò un sopracciglio.

“Sul serio ha voluto un libro di matematica?” chiese all’allievo.

Gohan annuì con orgoglio.

“Gli ho mostrato i libri di fiabe di Vetrunks, ma non c’è stato niente da fare. Guardava e riguardava i testi di matematica e alla fine, bè, ho preferito dargli questo!” spiegò.  
Junior scosse la testa e guardò Jaden correre sotto il tavolo.

“Beh, se non altro, per oggi starà alla larga dagli alberi” disse.  
Jaden assottigliò gli occhi e cominciò a mugolare calcoli tra sé e sé muovendo le dita delle mani, finchè qualcuno non sollevò di scatto la tovaglia, scoprendolo.

“Ehi!” disse una voce allegra che il bambino conosceva, “Chi è che abbiamo, qui?”.  
Jaden alzò lo sguardo e sorrise sgusciando subito fuori da sotto il tavolo. Si pulì timidamente il vestitino e raccolse le mani dietro la schiena. Fece un piccolo inchino e salutò l’eroe della Terra.

“Buongiorno, signor Goku!” scandì formalmente.

Goku si piantò i pugni sui fianchi e ridacchiò guardando Junior.

“Accidenti, amico mio”, gli disse, “È cresciuto tantissimo! Cosa gli date di tanto prodigioso?”.  
“Alberi e matematica, a quanto pare”. Il namecciano ridacchiò a braccia conserte.

Goku si chinò su Jaden e scrutò i suoi grandi occhi azzurri. Gli ricordarono quelli di Elly, sollevò il bambino e se lo sedette sulla spalla.

“Dimmi un po’, giovanotto”, gli chiese, “ti stai allenando?”.  
Jaden chinò il capo e unì tra loro gli indici delle mani.

“Oh, beh, sì, qualche volta. La mamma ci tiene molto.”  
“E come te la cavi?” lo interrogò Goku.  
Jaden scrollò le spalle.

“Non lo so, signor Goku.”  
Goku si voltò verso Junior e indicò il bambino con un cenno del capo.

“Puoi dirgli di chiamarmi semplicemente Goku?” domandò.

“È tutto il giorno che ci provo”, rispose Junior, “non c’è niente da fare”.  
Elly rise e anche Bulma e Bra raggiunsero Jaden.

“Ehi, piccolo!” lo salutò la figlia di Vegeta, “Non ti si vedeva da un po’!”.  
“ _Ma_ guarda quanto è bello!” commentò Bulma entusiasta pizzicandogli le guance, “Come stai, tesoro?”  
Jaden arrossì e sorrise.

“Bene, signora Bulma”.

Anche Crilin si fece avanti insieme a Tenshinhan e Jaden s’intimidì stringendosi a Goku.

Crilin lo scrutò, si massaggiò il mento e poi accarezzò la testa del bambino.

“Di’ un po’, Junior”, chiese all’amico, “C’è il rischio che diventi alto come te?”.

Junior ridacchiò orgoglioso in risposta e nel frattempo Kamy e Vegeta li raggiunsero.

“Se non altro”, ribatté il Principe dei saiyan, “sarà di certo incredibilmente potente. Cosa vi aspettereste di diverso, dal figlio del Principe dei demoni e dell’Ultima Stella del pianeta Vegeta?”.  
Elly inspirò e incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Testeremo quanto prima la sua forza di base, Vegeta. Mi farebbe davvero piacere se assistessi a qualche suo allenamento”.

Vegeta guardò il bambino e Jaden lo fissò di rimando con rispetto.

“Salve, signor Vegeta”, mormorò.

Vegeta storse il naso: “Vegeta e basta.”

 

 


	2. Witchcraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.  
> Seguito di Jaden I° parte.  
> Prompt: 27. Palazzo Mentale  
> Fandom: Dragon ball.  
> Personaggi: Altri; Ocs; Goku; Vegeta; Junior; Un po’ tutti.  
> Numero parole: 709.  
> Titolo: Witchcraft (Stregoneria)

 

 

  
  


Witchcraft

 

Vegeta fece un sorrisetto di sfida.

< Bene, ragazzino, vediamo di cosa sei capace. Voglio proprio vedere quanto somigli a quelle due teste calde dei tuoi genitori >.

“Ve-Vegeta… Io non voglio allenarmi. Posso non combattere?” chiese Jaden, gli occhi liquidi.

Il principe dei saiyan corrugò la fronte.

< Diamine. Ha lo stesso carattere di Gohan quando era piccolo, se fa così rischierei solo di fagli male > rifletté.

Jaden strofinò il piede sinistro per terra

< Mamma mi ha insegnato che l’unico modo che ho per dare il massimo è creare un palazzo mentale. Lì riesco a riflettere e prevedere qualsiasi mossa del nemico, però…

A me non piace farlo! Diventa tutto così freddo. L’unica cosa che mi riscalda a quel punto è la rabbia. Io invece voglio continuare a giocare > rifletté. 

Vegeta lo raggiunse con uno scatto ferino, gli tolse il libro dalle mani e lo sollevò in aria, ondeggiandolo sopra di lui.

Jaden spalancò gli occhi e tese le manine per riprenderlo.

“Ah! No, Vegeta, ti prego, ridammelo! E dai! Dammelo! Uffa! Me lo ha regalato Gohan! Lo rivoglio!” piagnucolava il bambino.  
Elly e Junior si guardarono negli occhi.

< Hai intuito le intenzioni di Vegeta? > chiese il namecciano.

< Immediatamente > rispose Elly telepaticamente.

“Vegeta, non so se sia una buona idea”, intervenne Junior, guardando suo figlio saltellare addosso al saiyan, “Non ci abbiamo provato neanche noi, finora.”

Goku si grattò la testa e guardò il piccolo dimenarsi disperatamente. Due grosse lacrime apparvero agli angoli dei suoi grandi occhi azzurri e tirò su col naso piagnucolando.

“Ridammelo, Vegeta! Per favore, _ridammelo_! Papà, digli di ridarmelo!” lo implorò.

< Non capisco a cosa si riferiscono. A me sembra solo triste… Urca, forse dovrei intervenire > rifletté Goku.  
Elly guardò Junior: “Che ne pensi?”.  
“Lo sai quanto è cocciuto Vegeta. A questo punto lasciamoglielo fare… In fondo, prima o poi, avremmo dovuto verificare noi stessi la sua potenza di base. Inoltre, così magari troviamo un sostituto al palazzo mentale” rispose il namecciano.

Elly sospirò e osservò pensierosa il figlioletto che si aggrappava alla battle suit elastica di Vegeta.

“Urca, sembra tenere molto a quel libro. Vegeta, dai, smettila!” lo richiamò Goku.

“Glielo ha regalato Gohan”, spiegò Kamy al fratello, le sue iridi si tinsero di un caldo color nocciola, “Jaden è molto timido e Gohan deve averlo aiutato a sciogliersi un po’”.  
Jaden si arrese e si sedette per terra, piagnucolando.

“Sei cattivo”, mugolò asciugandosi le lacrime col dorso della mano.

“Andiamo, Jaden” ribattè Vegeta ridendo e sventolando il tomo davanti a sé, “non vuoi riavere il tuo adorato libro? Guarda che se me lo tengo, non te lo restituirò più”.

< Non posso tirarla troppo per le lunghe, non voglio davvero ferirlo > pensò.

Jaden smise improvvisamente di piangere. Alzò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi erano arrossati dal pianto. Corrugò le sottili sopracciglia chiare e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. Chiuse i pugni finché le manine non tremarono e Junior avvertì un tremore sotto di sé. Guardò di scatto gli stivaletti neri che indossava e l’erba morbida tremava davvero sotto di lui.

Jaden digrignò i denti e i canini aguzzi spuntarono in un ringhio.

Elly si voltò di scatto verso di lui e Junior si avvicinò a lei. 

I presenti furono attirati da una luce sfolgorante attorno al bambino. Un’aura dal colore bordeaux brillante avvolse Jaden e Goku e Vegeta si scambiarono un’occhiata tesa.

Nappa si affacciò dalla finestra.

< Un’aura rossa… Forse noto delle sfumature rosa sulle punte. Che sia il nuovo ‘stregone’? Se così fosse, sarebbe una generazione dannatamente pericolosa. 

Il primo stregone saiyan ad avere anche il sangue dei maledetti > rifletté, guardando i capelli biondi del ragazzino. < Ed è anche il figlio del Demon Prince >.  
< La sua aura sta crescendo alla velocità della luce > pensò Vegeta, incredulo.

Junior incassò il capo tra le spalle. Per terra attorno a Jaden l’erba si era completamente bruciata e un grosso solco era stato scavato dall’aura del bambino.

< Diamine… La sua ira è incontrollabile come temevo. Sarò costretto a farlo allenare solo attraverso il palazzo mentale… 

Avrei preferito scoprire che una volta arrabbiato, era come tutti gli altri saiyan > pensò, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

 


	3. Jaden II° parte

Jaden II° parte

 

Elly aveva gli occhi sbarrati.

< Cosa?! La sua aura è altissima! Non è mai arrivato a questi livelli, nemmeno io riuscire a calmarlo così su due piedi > pensò.

Jaden sollevò lo sguardo e un grosso fulmine biancastro attraversò il suo piccolo corpo, andando a conficcarsi sul tavolo sui cui era atterrato in volo.

Il tavolo esplose e con un rumore cristallino tutto ciò che vi era sopra finì in frantumi.

Bra, li vicinò, si protesse il viso con le braccia, Trunks nascose sua madre alle sue spalle, mentre il resto del gruppo si allontanava o metteva in salvo gli altri.

Vegeta indietreggiò, Jaden balzò atterrandogli davanti e tese una mano, l’altra stretta in un pugno.

“Ridammi...” mormorò.

Junior spalancò gli occhi.

< Cosa?! Non è possibile! La sua aura non smette di aumentare > pensò.

“... Il mio...” intimò. La sua aura era tale che alcuni tagli e ferite si aprivano sul corpo di Vegeta, strappandogli la tuta, con la sola onda d’urto.

Jaden aprì e chiuse la manina verso Vegeta e batté un piede per terra. Si spalancò una crepa che divise il prato in due.

Crilin si ritrovò in bilico sul ciglio profondo del burrone e Kamy lo trascinò via.

“… LIBROOOOOOOOO!!!” gridò Jaden alzando il viso al cielo. La luce bordeaux accecò i presenti e un vento sferzante si scatenò attorno a casa Briefs.

 Il cielo si annuvolò, dei fulmini rosa si abbatterono su Bra e Goten l’afferrò, portandola via, stringendola a sé.

Una serie di pugni quasi invisibili, di energia rosa, raggiunsero Vegeta, scuotendolo, e questo si ritrovò a sputare sangue.

“Jaden!” gridò Elly scattando verso il figlio. Junior l’afferrò per un braccio e la trattenne a sé.

“Aspetta”, le sussurrò all’orecchio.

Tutt’intorno l’aria si era tinta di rosso e il cielo si chiuse. Alcuni alberi vennero spogliati delle proprie foglie e altri presero fuoco come l’erba sotto i piedi di Jaden.

< Riconosco questo potere > pensò Junior, stringendo gli occhi e osservando suo figlio avvolto da quella luce fiammante. < È andato a uno stadio superiore del potere del Demon Prince, è quasi all’altezza di quello del Demon King. Sì, era quello che avevo acquisito io durante la battaglia con Ephialtys. La mia prima battaglia da ‘vero’ Principe dei Demoni.

Se Jaden ha ereditato anche questo potere, tenerlo a bada sarà un grosso problema, persino maggiore a quello che pensavo >.

Jaden portò fulmineamente le mani davanti alla fronte, altre lacrime gocciolavano lungo le guance e i capelli biondi erano scossi dalla propria energia. Espose i palmi sovrapponendo una mano sull’altra e Junior trasalì.

L’aura del bambino crebbe a dismisura e la terra tremò.

< È pazzesco! > pensò Goku, spalancando gli occhi e facendo un sorriso, < Jaden è un portento! >.

“ _Masenk…”_ cominciò Jaden urlando contro Vegeta.

Junior lasciò la presa sul braccio di Elly e scattò in avanti mettendosi davanti al figlio.

Il bambino lo guardò contrariato e suo padre gli afferrò le mani rimettendole giù.

L’aura rosso scura si riassorbì in un batter d’occhio e il vento si fermò. La crepa per terra smise di emettere fumo e gran parte degli alberi si ritrovò senza fusto.

I presenti tacquero e si guardarono sbigottiti, mentre anche i fulmini rosa e le altre manifestazioni magiche si arrestavano.

Elly lanciò un’occhiata a Kamy.

< È decisamente il figlio di Junior _ >_ le disse la rossa telepaticamente.

< Avevi dubbi? > ribatté la bionda, < e lui che si ostina a dire che somiglia a me >.

Vegeta si ritrovò a cadere per terra, si passò la lingua su un dente scheggiato, Crilin gli corse incontro stringendo un sacchetto di senzu.

Junior guardò severamente Jaden, trattenendogli i polsi con una mano ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Dove hai visto il Masenko?” lo ammonì con durezza.

Jaden liberò i polsi, incrociò le braccine al petto e tirò su col naso.

“Lo hai fatto mentre ti allenavi con mamma” ribatté con tono offeso, chinando il capo.

“Guardami” ordinò il padre.  
Jaden non lo fece.

“Jaden, ho detto guardami” intimò nuovamente Junior.  
Il bambino alzò lo sguardo.

< Diamine, ha la stessa espressione infastidita che aveva sua madre alla sua età.

Tutto questo, però, non è colpa del mio piccolo Jaden. Lui è sempre stato un bambino buono e gentile, ma Vegeta deve essere riuscito a farlo arrabbiare sul serio.

Non che mi sorprenda, quel saiyan potrebbe fare inalberare chiunque > pensò Junior.

“Non si fa il Masenko a Vegeta” lo ammonì, “né a nessuno di loro.”  
“ _Ma_ papà!” ribatté il bambino.

“Cosa ho appena detto, Jaden?” gli chiese Junior con tono grave.  
Jaden sporse in fuori il labbro inferiore, guardò Elly nella speranza di trovare un alleato, ma sua madre lo guardò severamente e il bimbo chinò il capo biondo.

“Che non si fa il Masenko a Vegeta” brontolò.  
“E agli altri?” rincarò Junior.  
“Nemmeno” rispose il figlio.  
Junior annuì e si voltò verso Vegeta, che sospirò socchiudendo gli occhi. Junior spinse lentamente Jaden in avanti e tutti i presenti lo fissarono.

Il piccolo arrossì terribilmente e scavò col piedino per terra. Evitò lo sguardo di Gohan e diede un’occhiata a quello che aveva combinato lì intorno.

“Va’ a chiedere scusa a Vegeta” gli ordinò Junior.

Jaden deglutì, vergognandosi a morte, ed avanzò lentamente a testa bassa verso il Principe dei saiyan. Quando fu davanti a lui, Vegeta lo guardò negli occhi e trasalì.

< Non avrei mai pensato di riuscire a vedere una cosa simile in vita mia > pensò. < Un miscuglio di sangue saiyan magico e maledetto, namecciano e demoniaco. Questo mocciosetto ci riserverà delle sorprese. Prevedo anche poco piacevoli >.

“Scusa, Vegeta”, mugolò il piccolo, ricominciando a piangere, “non volevo”.

Vegeta sospirò e tirò fuori il libro, porgendolo al bambino.

“Non lo hai fatto apposta”, gli disse con distacco, “eccoti il libro. Bravo, te lo sei guadagnato”.

Jaden lo afferrò e se lo strinse al petto. Guardò Gohan, che ridacchiò scuotendo la testa.

“Adesso chiedi scusa anche agli altri per il casino che hai combinato”, ordinò Junior guardandosi intorno.

Jaden guardò suo padre implorante, ma Junior non cedette e gli fece un cenno col capo, incitandolo a scusarsi.

“Chiedo scusa a tutti”, mormorò affranto, “non-non l’ho fatto apposta”.  
Bulma fece una risatina terrorizzata.

“Oh, non preoccuparti, tesoro, qui siamo, _ehm_ … abituati a questo genere di cose!”.

Jaden annuì e sentì una mano raggiungerlo con una carezza alla testa; sollevò lo sguardo e Gohan lo guardò con un sorriso.

“Noi piccoli mezzosangue saiyan siamo sempre un po’ incompresi, Jaden”, gli disse in tono complice, “…ma non preoccuparti, rimetteremo tutto a posto, vedrai”.  
Jaden gli fece un mezzo sorriso e Junior apparve alle sue spalle.

Gohan guardò il _sensei_ e scosse la testa.

“Non potevamo aspettarci niente di diverso, da tuo figlio”.  
Junior guardò severamente Jaden che si nascose dietro il libro, gli fece cenno di andarsene e lui scappò come una freccia tra le braccia della madre.

“Non so proprio cosa gli sia preso”, borbottò Junior, “non si comporta mai così”.  
“Comprendo gli scatti di rabbia, Junior”, lo confortò Gohan, battendogli una mano sulla spalla.

Junior lo guardò negli occhi e fece un sorriso.

“Credo che vi troviate fin troppo bene, voi due”.  
“Oh, è davvero un bambino meraviglioso, io...” rispose Gohan.  
“Allenalo tu” lo interruppe Junior.  
Gohan sgranò gli occhi.

“Co-cosa? I-io?” balbettò.  
“Già. Credo che un saiyan sia il soggetto più adatto ad allenare un saiyan. Il tuo carattere attenuerà la sua indole demoniaca esattamente come ha fatto con la mia. Sono sicuro che riuscirai a incanalare perfettamente la sua potenza” spiegò il namecciano.  
Gli occhi di Gohan divennero liquidi e fece un sorriso sincero sistemandosi la montatura nera degli occhiali. Battè un pugno nell’altra mano aperta e annuì al Demon Prince.

“Ci sto”, disse con decisione, “è arrivato il momento di restituirti il favore, _sensei_ ”.


End file.
